ed edd n eddy meet Dr freed
by ghost writer333
Summary: nothing to summerize,this is a prequel to Ed 10,you need to read this in order to understand what happens in Ed 10,so read,and review


open in on ed edd n eddy in edds room,there is something under a white tarp.

edd:prepare to see our newest scamming device.

edd pulls the tarp to reveal a strange device.

eddy:well what is it?

ed:its obviously a mind control device that we will use to force the children to give us money,just like that episode of squidbillies.

eddy:dont you mean dexters lab?

ed:yes.

eddy:well lets bust that thing out and take it for a test run.

edd:well Im afraid we cant,after all this is just a model.

cut to an angry look of eddy.

eddy:WHAT?!

edd:you think I can afford the equitment to build let alone operate it?

eddy:man why cant we have an alternative scientist for things like this?

ed:yeah like that professer in that castle just beyond that hill behind eddys house.

eddy:wait,you mean theres a better scientist just beyond that hill behind my house?

ed:yes.

eddy:well what are we waiting for?

cut to the eds running down a hill to see a beach side house.

eddy:thats not a castle.

edd:well of course eds logic is always somewhat flawed.

eddy:yeah,that also means there isnt a scientist there either,ED WHY DID YOU LEAD US TO SOME OLD BEACH HOUSE?! Im outta here

ed:come on eddy,(sing song)he's rich.

eddy:Im in.

the eds begin walking,cut to the eds in front of the door.

eddy:now lets get this guys attention.

eddy knocks on the door.

ed:eddy dont knock on the door!

eddy:or what?a large tube will suck me in by(eddy falls through a hole)forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrce!

edd:okay how about if I ring the doorbell?

edd rings the doorbell then jumps back just as a hole opens.

edd:ha Im too smart to fall for that old(quick)trick.

see a tube pull edd up.

ed:good thing the door is unlocked.

ed opens door and goes inside.

cut to eddy falling down a tube.

eddy:AHHHHHHH!

cut to edd traveling through a tube at a fast speed.

edd:why does this only happen to me?!

after 45 minutes edd and eddy made it to a large metal labratory(edd by falling from the ceiling,eddy from popping out of a hole in the ground).

edd:okay so lets agree that we need to listen to ed more.

eddy:yeah,speaking of which were is he?

edd:oh dear,ED!

eddy and edd begin walking down the cold and endless corridor until the reach a room,they then hear two people talking.

ed:so they should be ready by tomorrow Dr.freed?

Dr.freed:yes indeed.

ed:okay then see ya tommorow.

ed leaves the room,eddy and edd follow after,cut to the eds heading back over the hill,the sun is setting,

eddy:so what is that guy working on,is it something for us?

ed:yes.

edd:what is it?

ed:cant tell you.

edd:is it some sort of mind-contol device?

eddy:probably not I already snagged one from that lab of his.

edd:well its to late to scam anyone today eddy.'

zoom out to see the eds sillouetts going over the hill eddy pauses.

eddy:WHAT!!

eddy continues to yell and scream in gibberish,cut back to Dr.freed in front of the same monitor creepie was in front of in her room,only instead of a shadow figure it was a large alien with tenticles and a breathing mask on his face.

alien on monitor:are the omnitrix duplicates ready yet?

Dr.freed:yes sir lord vilgax.

vilgax:any improvements?

Dr.freed:20 preset aliens per omnitrix,inremoveable master control,and when all three are put together they create a triforce beam,they just need to be tested,and so does your new body.

vilgax:excellent.

Dr.just arrive on this backwater planet about noon tomorrow,youll get the omnitrix's,and some exercise.

vilgax:good,TRANSMISSION OUT!

the monitor turns off,Dr. freed walks toward the three omnitrixs.

Dr.freed:now to change to my normal form.

a flash of green lightining surounds Dr. freed,the a brief flash now Dr. freed was very different,his arms had become larger and had two large blades on the elbows,had three gunbarrel-shaped holes in each wrist,and grew 5 times his origional size.

Dr.freed:now to prepare for his arrival.

Dr.freed starts laughing,fade to black.

to be continued in "ED 10"


End file.
